The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image generation method, and the like.
A pixel shift method (see JP-A-2009-115074, for example) has been known as a high-resolution method that generates an image having a resolution higher than that of the captured image. The pixel shift method sequentially and mechanically shifts the image sensor, and captures an image each time the image sensor is shifted. A high-resolution image is synthesized from a plurality of captured images (see JP-A-2009-124621 and JP-A-2008-243037, for example).